Potential Realized and a Culture Revived
by ShadowFireZelda
Summary: What if during the Forest of Death, Naruto was approached by a man of ancient origins. A man that had power that had long been forgotten. What will Naruto do with this power, and how will Konoha respond? Naruto is going to take the world by storm, I hope they are ready.
1. Naruto's Break

Hey guys this is ShadowFireZelda (SFZ) with my first Fan Fiction ever. I have been a long time reader and a while back started writing this story. Then one day my internet was down and I was looking at my documents and saw this story. I decided to pick it back up and after a major overhaul and a lot of editing, I continued the story. I actually added about 3,000 words in the parts between the beginning and the semi-finals for the Chuunin Exams. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my story, and I promise to not have Author's notes this long anymore. :P

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Ranger's Apprentice If I did Naruto wouldn't be such a wuss and Will and Alyss would have been dating in Book One.**_

**Jutsu/ Spells**

_Mental speech_

**Kyuubi talking**

Boss Summon talking

Chapter One: Naruto's Break

_Konoha Chunin Exams: Forest of Death_

Naruto could not believe his eyes. In front of him was Uchiha Sasuke: the Top Rookie of his year, the one who was his rival in everything, the one who he admired and wanted to be like, (even though he wouldn't admit it on pain of death) being beat around like a rag doll by some freaky Kusa ninja. That was when Naruto noticed something strange; the world around him was slowly fading black and white. The sounds of the fight were disappearing and the scent of the forest was gone. Now most would put this up to the shock of the battle, but this was Uzumaki Naruto, a child who was beaten within an inch of his life at least once a weak. He didn't freeze up. All of a sudden though he heard a single slow gait to his left, and he turned and standing there was the oldest man he had ever met. "Holy crap, this dude is older than Jiji," thought a still confused Naruto. "Well I must say I had hoped for better, well no matter, he will do; I tire of waiting," muttered the old man. "Hello Naruto, how are you?" "How do you know who I am? Who are you?" asked Naruto completely ignoring the question. "Oh how rude of me my name is Rei, and I have been watching you for a long time," said the newly acclaimed Rei. "I am an ancient being and the last practitioner of a form of magic called Druidry. Oh you might want to sit down this will take a while." Naruto for some reason he did not understand did as Rei told him to. Unknowingly causing a change that will rock the foundations of the world.

Continuing, Rei began speaking once more, "The art of Druidry out dates the use of Chakra by a thousand years. Back to a time when there was a similar force called Magic that was used by Wizards. There were many kinds of Magic and each Wizard used a certain kind. There were Elementals which used Magic in ways similar to your elemental ninjutsu. They conjure the elements upon whim. The difference being they used incantations rather than hand seals. They could create fireballs or lightning bolts, summon tornados, and break the earth. The other form of magic was non-elemental magic such as creating illusions, summoning physical magic objects, or brewing potions. The ones who practiced this were called Mages. The last form is what I can do, Druidry. They were considered the weakest users of magic, and thought to only be able to influence nature."

At this Naruto who had been strangely silent spoke up, "Then how come you are the only one left and the others are gone?" Chuckling Rei responded, "You are smarter than most take you for. Yes your suspicions are correct. Druidry was indeed not the weakest, but most powerful form. It was a well kept secret among the Druids, but they were capable of more magic than either of the other two groups. They were the remnants of a bygone era where magic was much more versatile." "Sugoi!" worded the stunned Naruto, "but that still doesn't tell me why you are here." "Well in order to preserve Druidry, Kami herself gave me a mission to find an appropriate apprentice. That apprentice is you." "NANI" exclaimed Naruto. "Why should I believe you? And why would you do this for me? No one ever helps me." Naruto finished in a sad tone. "That is exactly why you are the one to be my successor. You do not expect anyone to help you, so you have done everything through your own hard work. Now it is time for you to catch a break and this is it. The world we are in is a different one from your own so I can train you without being disturbed. I can't help you again after you leave so you will have to choose wisely when you do so. How long you stay is up to you just keep in mind you can't come back. Do you understand?" Rei asked. "Hai sensei!" exclaimed Naruto "Well I guess that means you accept the offer." Rei recognized. "I guess it does doesn't it," Naruto replied with a sheepish grin. And so began five grueling years of training.

_Six Months Later_

"Now Naruto," Rei began, "I believe it is time for you to receive your own Druid Staff. Now Druid Staves are our symbols of power. Much like a warrior's sword is an extension of himself, so is the staff to a Druid, only more literally. You see a Druid creates his staff by using his very soul, and imbues it with his own power." Rei reached into the cloak he was wearing and pulled out a long staff. It was a deep green with blue vine like lines running around it. On the top was a deep blue sapphire that seemed to emanate power. Now that Naruto paid closer attention he noticed that the same power seemed to flow through the Blue lines.

Naruto was drawn to its enchanting beauty. "It's amazing Sensei." He whispered, afraid of talking too loudly lest he disturb the moment of wonder. "Indeed, the staff takes on the appearance and materials best suited for the user seeing as it is made with our souls." He replied. Naruto then asked, "So how do I make my own?" Rei looked amused at the boy's eagerness and replied, "A Druid would begin the ceremony and travel for however long it took until he found the material that drew him. Sometimes it would take years." At this Naruto's face dropped a little, but he was still excited about gaining one eventually. Rei smiled at him and gave him a knowing look before continuing, "Fortunately for you I picked to meet you in this place for a reason. This forest has a sample of every kind of wood, gem, animal…. Anything needed to create a staff. Now to begin the ceremony I need you to look into yourself, look into your soul to find what you need. It is different for everyone so I cannot tell you any more than that." Naruto nodded determinedly and closed his eyes and began to meditate like Rei had taught him.

He sat there for hours, never stopping, continuing on, before he achieved results. He didn't notice it right away, but the smells of the forest had gone, and the temperature had changed too. Opening his eyes he noticed he was in front of a large castle. Shaking his head Naruto started to look for a way to get in when the previously closed drawbridge lowered. Cautiously, yet steadily, he continued onwards. He reached a hallway that lead towards where he assumed the throne room was. He was tempted to head towards it, but something told him that he needed to be elsewhere at the moment. Feeling a pull from the left our hero headed down a side corridor until he was met with a heavy oak door. Pushing it open he saw a flight of stone stairs heading down into what he now knew was the dungeon. "Wonder what is down there?" he spoke aloud, "well only one way to find out." he finished. Walking down the stairs he found himself in front of the largest cage he had ever seen. It was so tall he couldn't see the top. In fact he wondered about something, "From the amount of steps I went down…. There is no way this would actually fit in the castle. It would be sticking out a hundred feet into the air." Then he noticed a tag where the lock would normally be, that had the kanji for 'seal' on it.

Curious he walked forward only to have to jump back as a large claw narrowly missed him. Now you have to remember that Naruto isn't actually as stupid as most think. Everyone underestimates him and he is more than happy to help them along in doing so. That being said the comments of the villagers were not lost on him and he easily figured out that he was the Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune long ago, and he knew that this must be its prison. "Kyuubi no Kitsune!" he called out to it, but it only growled and slammed itself against the cage. That was when he knew something was wrong. No matter how powerful or massive the beast was, it would never have survived as long as it had if were truly that, a beast. No something like it needed intelligence or else Shinobi would have wiped it out long ago. He looked at it and noticed that its eyes looked eerily similar to Sasuke's Sharingan. "Genjutsu!" he exclaimed. He pondered on how to break it before remembering something Rei had recently told him. Rei had told him that illusions were used commonly by Mages of his time, but that natural energy from the environment was capable of shattering them. This was why Druids were completely unaffected by them seeing as they were constantly exposed to natural energy. Unbeknownst to Naruto, knowing how to use this natural magical energy would make learning sage mode infinitely less difficult, not that he knew about sage mode yet.

Using what little control over the natural energy he had gained in six months, he sent a pulse of it into the Kyuubi. The fox stumbled a bit and his Yokai was suppressed for an instant like with the Shodaime Hokage's Mokuton. Now while it was not what Naruto meant to do, the disruption of the Chakra, or in this case, Yokai system was one of the ways ninjas used to dispel Genjutsu. This caused the Genjutsu to be broken; despite the fact Naruto had been unable to break it directly with the natural energy. The Kyuubi shook its head and blinked rapidly before glancing around. It noticed Naruto and started growling, **"Where am I ningen?"** Naruto smiled brightly that he was able to break the Genjutsu, albeit in a manner other than planned. "Currently we are within my soul, and you were sealed here by the Yondaime Hokage. That was when it all came rushing back to the demon. **"I… I remember now. That man, Madara. He controlled me with his accursed eyes!" **the beast exclaimed in rage. Naruto heard this and instantly made a connection. "Twice you have attacked Konoha," he began and the Kyuubi rolled its eyes, expecting some sort of rant and an attempt to exact vengeance upon it, but then Naruto continued," "And twice you have been controlled by this man, Uchiha Madara. I am inclined to think that you wouldn't have attacked us otherwise." Kyuubi was startled. No ningen had ever attempted to understand it before. Most either ran away or attacked as soon as they saw him. Deciding the human deserved an answer he replied, **"You are correct in your assumption. While I hold no love for Humanity, I would not normally just attack someone unprovoked. I tend to just want to be left alone."** Naruto nodded, unsurprised and said, "I assumed as much and before the fox could say anything else had grabbed the paper seal on the gate and ripped it off. A hand appeared in his vision, trying to stop him, but it was already too late.

He turned around and was faced with the Yondaime Hokage. "What have you done?" The Hokage screamed. Naruto glanced around him and saw that the cage had gained a gate or door, but nothing else had happened. "Nothing," he replied, "except do the one thing no one else has ever done. I gave the Kyuubi a chance. I extended my trust towards it that it wouldn't try to kill me and escape to wreak havoc upon the land. Of course I was assured by the fact that I am physically in a place where no one else is. Even if it escaped, with my death the dimension would close and it would be trapped there forever." The Hokage looked taken aback. "How did…. How did you know it wouldn't escape?" Naruto smirked and said, "I didn't. That is the whole point of trust; believing in someone even when you don't know for sure." The Hokage still looked unsure and was glancing at the cage. **"Rest assured ningen, I will not attempt to free myself. This child is interesting and I intend to stay with him." **That said, Naruto looked at the Hokage with a sickly sweet smile and said," We need to talk… Dad." Like I said, Naruto isn't stupid. The Yondaime Hokage, The Yellow Flash, Husband of the Red Hot Habanero, Only SS class Ninja to ever exist, was absolutely terrified of the boy in front of him.

After he had finished beating the crap out of his Dad for the Hell that was his childhood, he hugged him and they talked for a while. Naruto accepted that what his father had done was a necessary evil, and held him no ill will. Soon his father's imprint upon the seal began to fade, and they hugged one last time before he disappeared, dead once more. Telling the fox he had free roam of the castle, he returned to the hallway and headed towards the throne room. Entering the grand room, he saw it was decorated nicely. It was not too extravagant, like a king trying to flaunt his wealth and power, but more like one who was confident in his power, and did not feel the need to make a show of it. Glancing at the throne he saw a Staff that attracted him much more than his sensei's staff. At this point he awoke.

Looking at Rei he smiled brightly and told him everything that had happened. When he got to the part about the staff though, he couldn't recall what it looked like or even the feeling he had around it. He became distraught and was about to cry when Rei calmed him. "Do not worry, for that is normal. You won't remember until you already have your staff, but you will still be drawn to the components. Naruto noticed that he was right, that he felt the same pull from his dream in the real world. Setting off he spent the rest of the day collecting the items. Upon reaching the first place that called to him, he was faced with a great White Oak tree. Upon touching it, a branch fell from the tree. It was five feet and 3 inches long. It was sturdy and uniform in thickness. Taking it tenderly in his hands, he continued onward. Soon after he reached a river that seemed to hold what called to him. Walking to the bank, he noticed a large black stone that was flat. Pulling it out he noticed that it was a slab of onyx. Placing it into his pouch he carried on once again. Reaching the third call, he saw a cave. Proceeding into it, he leaned on the wall to rest, and a ruby was drawn out of the rock wall as if it was water. Catching it before it fell, he placed it next to the onyx. After a few minutes rest he journeyed forth once again.

Reaching the next to last destination, he was horrified to see a family of foxes that had been slaughtered by a wolf. As he watched the wolf attacked the last one, which had already been injured. Throwing some kunai, he scared it away and ran to the fox. It appeared it was the mother. He frantically tried to save her, but was unable to do anything other than prolong her life a few minutes. He collapsed to his knees and began to cry because he felt helpless and the innocent creature was going to die. Feeling something wet, he saw the fox licking his hand. It was looking at him with an expression akin to pity. Its eyes said what it could never actually say, '_Do not be sad. It is not your fault._' Somewhat calmer, he noticed that it had nudged something toward him. With a gasp he recognized it as a rib bone. It appeared that the wolf had clawed the fox's side quite badly and the bone had been ripped out. Almost breaking down again at the horrifying thought, he took a deep breath and picked up the bone. He felt the same attraction as he had before and placed it in his pouch. He held the fox as it died, comforting it as best he could. After it died, he buried the family and held a silent vigil for them before leaving.

He walked toward his final destination somberly. Finally arriving in a clearing he saw a nest of ravens in a tree. The babies were just beginning to learn to fly. He enjoyed the signs of affection the mother showed the babies, especially after his encounter with the foxes. Watching a while more he gasped when one of the babies fell. Rushing forward and catching it gently in his hands, he set it down gently and was amazed as the bird immediately took off from the ground and flew back to its nest. The mother watched him with beady eyes before plucking a feather and dropping it down to him. Catching it he placed it in his pouch as well and began the trek back to the clearing Rei was waiting in. Upon arriving he laid all five items he had gathered on the ground in front of him. Rei had a serious look as he looked to Naruto and said, "Now just do what feels right. Like before this part is different for everyone." Naruto nodded in affirmation as he picked up the White oak branch. He gazed at it for a moment before he left the clearing and returned with a few logs. He used a kunai and some flint to start a fire. He then proceeded to throw the onyx, ruby, bone, and feather in. Once that was done he used the kunai once again and cut his palm. Using the cut to smear blood onto the branch, he proceeded to throw it into the fire as well. For a moment nothing happened, but then the flames grew to twice the size they were before and became black and red. The flames burned for about five minutes before slowly fading away, leaving a staff in its place. The wood of the staff was oddly black considering it had been White Oak. It had red veins running down it from the top that glowed with energy. The top looked menacing and dangerous; perfect for a ninja. The ruby had become a spear tip, and the onyx was around it creating the edges. At the bottom was a white handle that was made of bone. Grabbing the handle and twisting it revealed that it was a twelve-inch bone dagger hidden in the staff. Etched into the side of the blade was a raven and fox. After Naruto had placed the dagger back into its hidden compartment, he could only say one thing, "Wow."

_Two Years Later_

A young blond boy was facing a very old man. They were staring at each other intently and both were grinning. A leaf fell between the two and, as if it was a silent signal, they both rushed at each other. Rei was very powerful despite his old age, and was defeating Naruto soundly. Nonetheless the boy was doing extremely well for the time he had trained. He had an iron will and determination unparalleled. Rei was truly happy that he had chosen this boy as his student. Rei swung his staff at Naruto who leaned backwards to duck under it. He retaliated with a leg sweep, but Rei jumped over it and swung his staff again. Naruto tried to jump to the side, but the blow still caught his arm and he winced. 'Man Jiji is really strong for such an old-looking dude.' Naruto thought. He pulled out a kunai and threw it at Rei, but the old man deftly knocked it aside with a casual flick of his staff. Naruto remembered when Rei had instructed him in how to craft his own staff. He remembered the event fondly as that day he had gained a new weapon, a friend as well as mentor, and a chance to meet his father. Then he closed his eyes in remembrance of the life that had been lost. Pushing such thoughts from his mind for the moment, he summoned his own staff from a seal on his palm and re-engaged the old man. His progress had been remarkable, but Rei was still better…. For now.

_Three years later_

Over the years Naruto has grown into a well chiseled young man with muscles that were rock hard. He now had an impressive stature of 6' 1" (Rei quickly stopped the ramen addiction, in fact he doesn't even like ramen anymore.) He has learned many jutsu from the Kyuubi, whom he had befriended soon after creating his staff, and spells from Rei; so much that his strength surpassed Rei. Over the last three years he has learned to use a bow as well as well as acquired a pair of knives. Instead of the orange jumpsuit from his childhood he now wears a black shirt and dark green pants. Over this he wears a cloak of various greens and browns that allowed him to blend in with the forest. (Think Ranger cloak from Ranger's Apprentice.) He is now heading to the house he and Rei had been staying in because Rei has told him he wishes to speak with him. He walks into the house and sees Rei sitting in the kitchen. "You wanted to see me Rei-sensei?" "Yes I believe it is time for you to return to your home and leave this world. You have been here long enough. It is time that you return to your home." "I…I guess if you say so." Naruto replied sullenly. "I just… I don't want to never see you again. You said when I leave you will die." "I know but do you realize how long I have lived? I have been alive for over 2000 years. I am ready to die now. You have surpassed me in our art. I do admit I expected it to take longer, but I am so proud of you," Rei stated in a weary voice. "Yes sir….. I'll miss you Jiji."Naruto said on the verge of tears. "Thank you for allowing me to finally have a family and for letting me pass down the druid traditions." With that said Rei as well as the world faded into black and white just as it had five years earlier before becoming completely black. When the light came back Naruto saw that he was again in the Forest of Death and it was still frozen in his team's battle against Orochimaru.

_Forest of Death: Chuunin Exams….again_

Sasuke was about to lose and be bitten by Orochimaru when all of a sudden they were pushed apart by a green blur. Orochimaru wheeled around to look at the strange blur more closely. When they saw the source they were in shock. There was Naruto, but he was in strange clothing. He had on a long green and brown cloak that seemed to blend in with the surrounding area making it hard to see his body. He had a black bow on his back, and at his side there were what looked like knives. However all of this was almost completely lost when they saw what he was doing, or rather what he wasn't doing. He was not jumping or fidgeting or moving at all. He was completely, utterly and unarguably the definition of the word still. One thing was more surprising: Orochimaru could no longer sense his chakra; this boy who had previously been the poster child of ADHD, and had no control over his chakra. If Orochimaru wasn't looking straight at him, he would have sworn he wasn't there. "Naruto, is that you?" Sakura questioned after she got over the shock… sort of. "Hey Sakura," he voiced in a voice that was much deeper than the two were used to. Then they noticed that he was taller than before. "What happened to you dobe?" asked Sasuke. "I'll tell you later we have no time to talk, we are kind of busy here." Naruto said, releasing the others from their shock so they were able to turn back to Orochimaru. He walked toward Orochimaru in a quick yet calm way and said, "Leave now, and do not come back to Konoha," "Ku ku ku ku ku. You interest me Naruto-kun, I will be back," Orochimaru intoned before vanishing. "Come on we have to get another scroll before we fail," Naruto said to his teammates. They nodded, albeit looking confused while doing so. They managed to get two scrolls from some no name Ame and Taki teams.

_2 Days Later Chuunin Exam Tower_

(I'm too lazy to write the intro and the fights so just go with cannon except for Naruto's. P.S. Sasuke had an easier time without the curse mark, so he didn't pass out and the confrontation between Kakashi and Orochimaru never happened.) Several fights had gone by and all that was left was one fight. Kiba, realizing it was his turn, jumped down over the rail and gave and excited, "Whoop whoop". Many expected Naruto to do the same thing, but no one could see him. Then the tall boy in the cloak just calmly walked down the stairs in a way similar to Shikamaru's without the grumbling. That was when everyone realized that the boy in the cloak was Naruto. Once he got to the bottom he once again stood perfectly still. "What's up with you Naruto?" asked Kiba. Naruto did not reply he just stood there looking straight ahead. 'This is creeping me out' thought Kiba. "Are the fighters ready?" Genma asked. "Yes proctor," Naruto said. Shaking away his doubts Kiba exclaimed, "Yeah, this is going to be easy, we got the dead-last," Akamaru yipped in agreement as Kiba tossed him a food pill. Just before the pill reached Akamaru it suddenly vanished. It was on the wall behind Kiba with a senbon through it.

Every one turned to see Naruto standing in the same position as earlier. 'Whoa, fast' thought Kiba. "Begin" Genma announced, sensing the tension in the air. Kiba ran at Naruto with Akamaru close on his tail. Kiba went for a right hook, but Naruto just lazily moved the bare minimum distance to avoid being hit. Kiba could literally feel Naruto's breath on his fist. Kiba tried again, yet each and every time Naruto dodged by a hairs breadth. The entire audience could only watch in shock as this was going on. 'What happened to him? Naruto shouldn't be able to dodge that easily. I don't think that some of the higher skilled Chuunin could dodge a Genin with that little effort.' thought Kakashi. Shikaku however was thinking along a different path, "This kid…. What he is doing shouldn't be possible for a Chuunin, much less a Genin." What do you mean Shikaku?" asked Inoichi. "What I mean is that this kid can somehow tell exactly where the attack is going to stop, and this is someone, who according to academy is better than him. He is purposely barely dodging the attack to frustrate Kiba." There was a moment's pause before the other Jonin seemed to get the idea. "I see, you're right," Inoichi replied. Meanwhile in the fight, Naruto is starting to get bored so he decides to end the fight. "Sorry for this Kiba, proctor, I suggest you call the medics," Naruto said, and then just like that, Kiba was on the floor with a single senbon in his neck. "What did you do you him?" Ino yelled. "I hit a pressure point in his neck. Relax he will be fine in a week. The near death state will make him tired for a while but otherwise he will be fine." Naruto stated calmly, "I would not injure Konoha's future military, or someone I would like to call a comrade. Oh and Sasuke?" Naruto said. "Yeah?" Sasuke answered. "If you even think of going to that snake for power… I WILL end you." He growled menacingly, releasing some Killing Intent (KI) at which many of the Genin started sweating, even Sasuke was not unaffected. In fact the only ones who weren't were Garra because of obvious reasons, Temari because she lives with Garra, and Kankarou for the same reason as Temari. Sasuke gave an affirmative nod while the Hokage was thinking, 'What happened to Naruto? He is suddenly so much more powerful.' He had no idea just how right he was.

_Chuunin Exams Part 3_

(Everything was cannon except Naruto did not train with Jiraiya. He disappeared until the exams and no one could find him, however the Konoha Nin did find an unconscious Gekko Hayate on a roof. Oh and Sasuke was on time.) "Will Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto step up please? The rest of you can go to the waiting area." Genma announced. Everyone did as told and finally Neji and Naruto were facing each other about seven feet from the other. Then Genma said, "Begin" and the fight was on. Many expected Naruto to do the same thing again but when Neji attacked Naruto with his Jyuuken, Naruto just let it hit him. Neji smirked and said, "Are you just giving up? It seems you know that fate has decided this match in my favor." Naruto just stared at him for a moment but said nothing. Neji continued his onslaught and when he had closed the last tenketsu he gave out a laugh. "You just let me close all of your tenketsu. You probably can't move much less fight." Neji stated confidently. That was when Neji felt a pain on his cheek. He put his hand to his face and when he pulled it away there was blood. He swung around and there was a kunai stuck in the wall. He then saw Naruto walking toward him with his knives in his hands. "How are you still standing? I closed all of your tenketsu. Fate had decided that I would win," Neji asked in a disbelieving voice. At that moment Hyuuga Hiashi activated his Byakugan and noticed that not one of the boy's tenketsu was closed, "How is that possible?" he whispered. "Well there is one little problem with your theory. I. AM. FATE." Naruto growled to Neji. With that Naruto continued walking toward Neji who looked at Naruto. "What are you?" Neji asked. Naruto looked at him and said, "I already told you, I am fate. I am the unstoppable force. You told me yourself, you can't change fate. Or do you want to take that back? Do you really want someone like me ruling your life? You can control your own fate. Take your life into your own hands and don't just sit back and let things happen, fight it. I did." With that he rushed at Neji at speeds he couldn't follow and gave a chop to his neck, effectively knocking him out. "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma announced.

Every single person in the Stadium was silent. Then feathers started falling from the sky and some of the Genin and all the civilians were getting sleepy. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were all able to cancel the illusion as well as most Chuunin and all the Jonin. As the fighting began, Naruto turned to where Garra was standing, staring at him with a crazed look in his eyes. Naruto quickly Body Flickered to where Garra was and, to the amazement of both Garra and his siblings, hit the Ichibi Jinchuriki with a senbon in a pressure point making him pass out. "H...How D... D... did you hit him?" Temari stuttered while staring at Naruto in fear. "Because... I'm awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. (He's still a bit of a practical joker.) Temari and Kankarou face-faulted so hard people on the other side of the stadium could hear the thump…..through the sounds of fighting…and the barrier that Orochimaru put up. (Ouch that must have hurt.) "But seriously I'd rather not tell you, but I will tell you why I knocked him out. I don't want to have to hurt him, which would have happened if we fought and he went Jinchuriki mode." Naruto stated. "Wait you know what he is and you still think you could have beaten him?" Kankarou asked incredulously. "No" Naruto said making the Sand siblings calm down. That was until he said, "I know I can." "Ha as if. You are a Genin and he is the Ichibi Jinchuriki, not even our Jonin can beat him. What do you know about him?" Temari laughed. "I know because I am just like him." Naruto whispered in a solemn voice. The Suna Siblings blanched and went pale. "You mean that… that," Kankarou couldn't finish his sentence as he stuttered so badly. "I am a Jinchuriki." Naruto told them. "I need you to take your brother and find whomever is in charge of the Suna forces and make them retreat. That isn't the Kazekage. I recognize his chakra signature as Orochimaru. I'm sorry, but your father is most likely dead. Temari gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh my Kami!" she exclaimed with tears welling in her eyes. Kankarou gently placed a hand on his sister's shoulder before saying, "He is right. If the snake betrayed us we need to tell the others and call a retreat." She nodded knowing he is right before telling him to pick Garra up. Then she cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "Suna! Fall Back!"

Seeing as how she was the Kazekage's eldest child, she had some pull among the ninja. Most were technically her superiors, but they also acknowledged that she would have been Chuunin already if not for this invasion that the Kazekage and Orochimaru had been planning for almost two years. The Suna forces pulled out and the Konoha Shinobi let them as they were busy dealing with the Oto forces, which soon began crumbling without the help of Suna. Seeing that the village would be safe, and that Konoha was doing well he jumped up to the roof that Orochimaru had started fighting the Hokage on. A group of ANBU was about to jump in to help their leader, but Naruto intercepted the first one mid-air and pushed him back. The ANBU captain was about to yell at him when a purple barrier sprung to life. To further prove his point Naruto picked up a stray kunai off of the roof and threw it at the barrier. The ANBU winced when they saw it get incinerated and knew that if not for this boy who most called a demon their Taicho would be dead. "Ari…arigato Uzumaki-san," the captain said. Naruto smiled faintly and replied, "No problem. Besides if I hadn't stopped you, how would I be any different from the monster you all proclaim me to be?" The captain flinched at that. The boy had not lost his smile or pleasant attitude the entire time. Realizing that he had been so wrong about this boy… no this man, he bowed his head and apologized for believing that he was a demon without getting know him. "It is alright. As much as I wish it was not so, it is human nature to fear that which they do not understand. Unfortunately, the art of sealing is one such thing. This makes us Jinchuriki feared and hated; often creating the monster that the people have thought was there all along through their actions." The ANBU became even more solemn as they listened to his tale, but perked back up when he said, "Now what do you say we get in there and help Hokage-sama before he gets his ass kicked or Orochimaru gets away." Resolve hardened the four man ANBU squad nodded and asked, "What are your orders," completely forgetting that he was technically a Genin. Slightly startled, but taking it in stride, Naruto hardened his gaze as he turned back to the barrier. He closed his eyes in concentration. As he did so he remembered when his mentor had explained magic in more depth for the first time.

_Flashback- year three of training_

_"Now Naruto," Rei began, "You have done well learning both the spells I have taught you and the techniques the Kyuubi has taught you. I believe it is time I explained magic a bit more. While there are spells that do set things, like __**Ignis**__ (Fire)__is a fireball spell, magic is all about intent. The arcane words are imbued with that intent by previous generations of Wizards. So if you just summon your magic power, your mana randomly and use the __**Ignis **__incantation, you will cast a fireball spell because of the incantation channeling your mana for you. If learn how your mana is channeled in the fireball spell though, you can cast it while saying another incantation or wordlessly even." Naruto looked at his teacher in awe. Rei smiled before continuing, "You have to remember however that the words of the arcane language are not just limited to the spells we use them to cast, but that it is a co. Ironically the arcane language embodies the idea of magic being about intent even though we use it to cast spells that are taught from generation to generation. As an example, say I was to encounter a locked door. Providing there were no magical enchantments or wards, I could say __**Ianua aperta**__,(door open) and the door would probably open. Now there are some limits to this such as the use on living things and those with energy signatures…" and so began a lecture that lasted another hour; one that Naruto actually didn't mind._

_Flashback- end_

Naruto mumbled something in an archaic language the ANBU did not recognize. **"Obex of incendia pro mihi , ego to order ut vos distraho in irritum."** (Barrier of fire before me, I command that you dissolve into nothingness.) And the barrier faded away before the eyes of the ANBU. Had their masks not been in place, you could have seen each of their mouths open wide. As it were, they were stunned silent. "Well come on, Hokage-sama isn't going to save himself is he?" Naruto exclaimed before jumping toward the fight. Unfortunately now that the barrier was down, the Sound Four were unoccupied and they intercepted the four ANBU. Naruto arrived next to the Sandaime and said, "Hey Jiji, need a little help?" Normally Sarutobi would have sent him away immediately, but from what he had seen, this new Naruto didn't overestimate himself. "If you think you can handle it, but we will be talking later," he replied sternly. "Of course, wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, I would have to show up some time to get my Chuunin vest." Naruto said with a cocky smirk and a chuckle. Hiruzen chuckled as well before he had to use Enma to block a swing from Orochimaru's Kusanagi. Naruto jumped back and started firing a barrage of arrows toward the Snake Sannin.

Already having trouble with Sarutobi, Orochimaru cursed the arrival of the boy from the forest. He hadn't wanted to use it so soon, but he had no other choice. Biting his thumb and swiping the blood across his hand, he quickly did the hand seals for the **Edo Tensei** technique. Naruto perked his head up as he felt a disturbance in the natural energy around him. A foul Aura flooded his senses. Three boxes rose from the ground in front of Orochimaru, each marked with a number; either one, two, or four. The Hokage gasped and quickly tried to destroy the number four box, but Orochimaru blocked the attack. Both the Hokage and the Druid watched in horror as the boxes opened revealing the First, Second, and Fourth Hokages. "Saru, you've gotten so old," Tobirama Senju said. "And I am one of the fortunate few to reach such an age," he replied. Tobirama, Hashirama, and even Minato nodded in acknowledgement to the statement. Minato then saw a flash of blond and looked towards it. He choked up and asked, "Sochi, is that you?" Naruto nodded. His jaw tight and anger marring his face as he glared at Orochimaru. "Yeah, it is me Tou-san." The three deceased Hokages then took in the whole situation and Minato said, "I see." Naruto smiled sadly and responded with a quiet, "Sorry," "It is not your fault son. All I ask is that you do your best to return us to our rest." "Of course, no problem, because this guy just made it personal." Naruto stated. With that, everyone knew the time for words was over and Orochimaru slammed the seal tags onto the Hokages who became lifeless puppets. Naruto put away his bow and put his arm out to the side. His staff appeared in a puff of smoke and he twirled it a few times before settling into a stance. For a moment no one moved, then on an unspoken signal, all six combatants disappeared in a burst of speed and the battle was on.

_Meanwhile with the ANBU_

The ANBU had been able to defeat the Sound Four, but not without injuries to themselves. One had a broken arm; another had a few cracked ribs from one of Jirobo's punches. A third had severe internal damage due to Sakon and Ukon merging with him, and the Captain was suffering from chakra exhaustion. They had been doing pretty well, but then the four activated their Curse Marks and shit hit the fan. They were able to defeat them with the help of another ANBU that showed up half-way through the fight. Now they were watching in awe as they witnessed something few ever had: a battle between S class Shinobi. On one side was Orochimaru of the Sennin and the three previous Hokages One of which was actually SS class. On the other was Sarutobi Hiruzen, current Hokage and God of Shinobi. He was aided by Uzumaki Naruto, who while he was a Genin, not one of them doubted that he was above their own level. It was a match between four Kage level Shinobi and Two of the same level. The ANBU could barely see the blurs of movement of the battle that was so far above their own powers.

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto twisted his staff to block a swipe of Orochimaru's sword before ducking beneath a kunai thrown by the Nidaime. He then threw four Kunai back at him as he jumped away from Orochimaru. He was set upon by his father, whom he pushed back with his staff before kicking him in the stomach. Not for the first time that day, Orochimaru resented that he didn't have any Hiraishin kunai to give to the Fourth Hokage. Sarutobi used a **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) to burn away the branches that the Shodaime had sent at him. Using a **Yomi Numa **(Swamp of the Underworld), he trapped the First in a swamp of mud. He fired a **Futon: Shinkuha no Justsu** (Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Technique) which cut the Shodaime everywhere as well as forced him farther into the mud. The Sandaime threw one more kunai which pierced through Hashirama's head and the tag, ending the Jutsu on him. "Naruto, destroy the head! It makes them stay down," Sarutobi yelled, glad to have found this out. He had killed the Shodaime four times already.

Hearing this Naruto grinned and spun around while crouching low. He used his staff to trip Tobirama before stabbing him in the head with the spear tip. Sarutobi turned toward Orochimaru, letting Naruto handle Minato, both because he had a score to settle with Orochimaru and out of respect for the blond that had helped him in this clash of titans. Naruto was silently thankful to the old man and made a mental note to thank him later. Facing his father, our hero sighed before doing something he had hoped not to do yet, but knew he had to. Creating a Kage Bunshin, Naruto hung back and allowed the clone to engage his father. It was destroyed after a few minutes, but he quickly replaced it. This pattern continued for about fifteen minutes as Naruto studied his father's fighting. He mostly used Taijutsu and kunai, with a few wind Jutsu thrown in. His clones had restrained themselves to Taijutsu and weapons. Finally after his eighth clone was dispelled he acted. Rushing forward he gripped his staff with one hand and attacked Minato. After a few attacks he was able to get the Yondaime to block his attack by crossing two kunai into a cross guard. Taking the opportunity, he withdrew his bone dagger from his staff and stabbed the undead Hokage in the heart. Minato stumbled back as he slowly began to heal, but then Naruto stabbed him straight through the head with his staff, destroying the seal tag. A tear trailed down Naruto's face as his father fell to the ground. He reached down and pulled his dagger from the corpse that had now become a nameless Oto Genin.

Turning to the fight between Sarutobi and his student, he stood and watched, letting the old man fight his own battles and fix his own mistakes. Giving the old Hokage the same respect he had received. The battle had progressed to a flurry of attacks between the two. No time for jutsu as neither could catch enough time to use hand seals. It had become a purely physical fight between the Snake's sword and the Monkey's staff. After a few minutes the outcome was decided. A sword was sent flying to the side and Orochimaru collapsed to the ground, exhausted and beaten. Sarutobi watched him with weary eyes until Naruto approached, carrying Orochimaru's sword. He handed it to the Sandaime and stepped back. Hiruzen stood there with a sad expression for a moment before in a flash of steel and a soft thud, Orochimaru no Densetsu Sennin, exiled student of the God of Shinobi, the Hebi Sannin, was dead.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I tried to proof-read it myself, but sometimes when you write it, you read it the way you meant to write it, and not how it was written. I am working on getting a Beta Reader. Later!


	2. Snake in the Grass

Hey Guys, I'm back and it is time for chapter two of Potential Realized and a Culture Revived. Thanks to the guest who reviewed, everyone else: come on, this is my first fic. I need some feedback please. Anyway, on with the show!

Chapter 2: Snake in the Grass

_Hokage Tower_

Naruto stood before the Hokage's Desk and thought about what had led up to this moment.

_Flashback- After the fight with Orochimaru_

_Naruto watched silently as Sarutobi decapitated his former student. When Hiruzen began to cry, like everyone else did as well, pretended not to notice and let the man have his moment. The Sandaime turned to Naruto and said, "We need to talk," but he shook his head when Naruto turned to follow him to the Hokage Tower. "No, we will talk later. For now, our village needs to mourn those who have been lost, and rejoice for those who haven't. Come by my office tomorrow. We will speak then." Naruto just nodded to the elderly man, and watched him walk away."_

_Flashback- end_

Now Naruto stood, waiting to be addressed by his leader. The Hokage sat in his chair and pondered what he was going to say for some time, but finally decided only one word was necessary. "How?" he asked the blond in front of him. Naruto put on a grim smile and told a story he had come up with years earlier. The Druids kept their secrets for a reason after all. "I know about the Kyuubi." In those five words, he shocked the old Kage in front of him, but also explained everything. Sarutobi nodded slowly and asked, "Am I to assume that he has been the one training you?" Naruto shrugged light-heartedly and replied, "Yeah. He has been for a while. Three years now. I decided to keep it and my strength on the down-low though. Can't have the villagers in a panic, can we?" Naruto chuckled softly.

The aged leader looked at Naruto sternly and asked, "How do you know you can trust him?" with a strong tone. In that moment Naruto realized that he was no longer talking to the old man who was his Jiji and bought him ramen. No, he was speaking with the God of Shinobi, the Professor. "Kyuubi has sworn on his pride as a demon that he will not attempt to escape from the seal, and that he will help me in any way he can. He realizes that if he tried to escape, the seal would activate an emergency protocol that could kill both of us. His compromise was that if he was to be, I quote, 'Stuck in some pathetic ningen,' end quote, that it would be the most impressive ningen ever."

Hiruzen smiled softly and relented, "Yes I suppose that does make sense, and you are right about the villagers, but what made you reveal yourself now?" Naruto suddenly went pale and cursed loudly, "I knew I had forgotten something! Orochimaru attacked us in the Forest of Death disguised as a Kusa ninja. Freaking Snake in the Grass he was." Naruto exclaimed. The Hokage face-faulted so hard he broke his desk. After he had recovered he mumbled, "One moment I think I can just hand you my hat, and then the next I worry the Hokage Monument will get another makeover any day now." Naruto suddenly shook his head frantically and shouted at the Hokage hysterically, "NO WAY! Nope, never going to happen. The Hokage position is a fool's job." Sarutobi looked hurt and was reminded of another of his wayward students, "What makes you say that Naruto-kun? The Hokage is the most powerful in the village. The citizens look up to him and he protects the village with all that he is. I thought that you wanted to do that," he asked. Naruto saw his face and quickly added, "Oh, don't get me wrong. I will still do all that as a Jonin or maybe ANBU, but no way am I going to be Hokage; I've seen the paperwork you have to do! Heck ANBU and Jonin have enough paperwork that it is almost bad enough to scare me away from that too." Sarutobi sighed as he was reassured of Naruto's dedication and priorities. For a moment he had thought that the villagers had finally gotten to him and that he no longer wanted to protect them. That was before he began to cry as he realized that Naruto was right. He should have stayed away from this job! Naruto watched silently with his head bowed in sympathy for the old man plagued by the one thing that scared even his father. Naruto then spoke up as he decided to help ease his Jiji's suffering. "Hey, old man, I still wouldn't accept the job, but I am pretty sure Kage Bunshin can make it a bit easier."

With that sentence Namikaze Naruto, known as Uzumaki Naruto, became not only the most physically powerful person in Konoha, but also the most politically powerful, as from that moment on he had the Sandaime Hokage forever in his debt. Hiruzen got on his knees and bowed to the boy in front of him. "Oh great and wonderful Uzumaki-sama, I give you a thousand thanks." He said much to Naruto's bewilderment. A few hours later, for unknown reason, that day was named a national holiday.

After the Hokage had regained his composure, Naruto asked if he was dismissed. The Hokage nodded, but told him to be back in his office next week for when he announced the promotions. Grinning as he wanted to test a rumor he had heard, Naruto jumped out of the window, breaking it, before roof hopping away. As he was jumping into the distance he heard a faint yell in the wind, "God dammit! That's the third one this week!" Laughing uproariously, Naruto headed back to his apartment to catch some shut-eye. He had a team meeting tomorrow. 'Oh Crap!' he thought.

_Training Ground 7- Next Morning_

Naruto arrived last, even after _Kakashi_. Naruto glanced around panicking, "No flaming balls rock in the sky, no earthquakes, no impending Biju attacks, not even a single zombie….. Pretty sucky apocalypse if you asked me," he said. Kakashi pouted and muttered something about not being that bad before glancing back up at Naruto. "You have some explaining to do," Kakashi told him in a no-nonsense voice. Sighing, Naruto nodded and then began, "I suppose to explain it completely we have to start thirteen years ago."

Sasuke and Sakura looked confused, but Kakashi's eye widened visibly as he realized where Naruto was going with this. (Remember, even though it has been eighteen years for Naruto, it has only been thirteen for everyone else.) "Are you sure that is a wise idea Naruto?" he asked warily. "Don't worry; I have permission to tell them, or anyone I choose really. Do you actually think that the law would include me? The whole point was to protect me." Kakashi shrugged slightly, but watched Sasuke and Sakura carefully for any negative reaction. "Thirteen Years ago, on October tenth, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konohagakure no Sato," Naruto began, "You have been told that the Yondaime killed the beast with a forbidden Jutsu that cost him his life. That is a lie." Sakura gasped, but Sasuke had a thoughtful look. "Hey Naruto," he said. "Yeah, Sasuke?" Naruto replied. "Isn't October tenth your birthday?" Sasuke asked him as realization was slowly showing on his face.

"Yes, Sasuke; my birthday is October tenth. The Yondaime Hokage did not kill the Kyuubi, but rather sealed it. This has been a practice done by the villages since the times of the Shodaime. For the weaker Biju, inanimate objects are sufficient. In fact for many years the Ichibi was contained in a tea kettle. Unfortunately anything above the Sanbi in power would destroy an object in very little time and soon be back even angrier. Only humans can contain the Biju with four tails and up. The container must be a baby as an adult's chakra pathways would be destroyed and it would have similar results as sealing the higher levels into an object. A baby's chakra system is more flexible and less developed, and thus can handle the strain. Once this was discovered, the villages that had the upper level Biju sealed them into babies to keep them contained. These children are hated and feared by the people who created them, often making them secluded or driving them insane. It is rare to find a container that will willingly protect his or her village as most resent them. Unexpectedly, the hosts all developed special abilities, had accelerated healing, and had massive amounts of chakra. They were also able to access the Biju's Yokai which, once they could control it, could make a host nigh impossible to defeat. Once the villages found this out, those with the weaker Biju placed their Biju into hosts as well for power, condemning even more innocent people to be hated. These hosts are referred to as Jinchuriki. It derives from an ancient language and means 'Power of Human Sacrifice'. I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I am the Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto spoke in a somber voice.(Two-hundred and ninety word monologue, My God.)

His head had been bowed the entire time he told his story. Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around him and he looked up. He was surprised to see Sakura hugging him with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry for everything in the academy. Sorry for everything since then too. I always thought that you had done something to deserve it because of all the adults." She sobbed quietly. He looked to Sasuke who had a look of disgust that people would do that, but also respect for Naruto. He nodded to our blond druid and stood there silently. Kakashi smiled so widely it threatened to split his mask, and right now, he wouldn't have cared if it had. He watched proudly as his two students accepted the third for who he really was.

With tears in his eyes, Naruto softly pushed Sakura back away from him. Looking at her he said, "I need to finish." Nodding her head, she wiped her eyes and returned to where she had been sitting. Gathering his bearings, Naruto resumed speaking, this time in a much brighter tone. "Five years ago I met the Kyuubi. I had entered my mindscape in a meditative exercise. It was actually back when we were being taught to access our chakra." Naruto lied with a chuckled. The other two nodded as they remembered the academy lessons on the mindscape. It was a representation of your mind and soul. Through meditation it is possible to access, and it as a place of refuge during times of emotional trauma. During such times the person will automatically enter their mindscape while entering a coma in the outside world. Some Shinobi also use it as a place to hide during torture and interrogation. "Anyway," Naruto continued, "I was drawn to the location of the Kyuubi's cage and the beast spoke with me. Over the years it had realized that if it escaped, the seal would activate and kill it. Accepting its fate of being sealed, the Kyuubi decided that if it was to be in a jail, then his prison guard was going to kick some major ass. His pride demanded nothing less, or so he told me. And on that day, I began my training with the most powerful demon in existence. That was when I started on the path that led me to who I am today." He finished his tale with a sigh. While almost every part of how he met it was a lie, he was glad to finally tell someone about the Kyuubi. He was even more excited when they still accepted him.

Sasuke sat there listening to his story in silence. As it progressed his respect for the blond grew until he made a decision. "Naruto, Sakura, Sensei," he called. Kakashi was mildly surprised that he hadn't been called by first name. "Yes Sasuke?" they all asked. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "Wha…. for what?" Naruto asked. "For being such a jerk all this time. Ever since Itachi betrayed me, I have been afraid of growing close to someone again. I thought that if I acted like a jerk that I could keep my distance from people." He admitted.

While still startled, Naruto couldn't help but laugh at something. "What is so funny?" Sasuke asked angrily. Here he was admitting something he never had before to his team, and this… this… this dobe had the gall to laugh at him. Clutching his side, Naruto gasped out between bursts of laughter, "You tried to distance yourself from people, but your broody act attracted you hordes of fan girls, and the adults all kissed your ass because you were the last Uchiha. It didn't work at all!" Blinking in surprise, Sasuke thought about what he had just been told, before busting into laughter himself.

Excluding the part where she cried, Sakura had watched as both boys had a told their stories with a dumbstruck look on her face. Now that she heard Sasuke laughing she was shaken out of her stupor. After both boys had stopped, Sakura spoke up, "You should laugh more often Sasuke-kun. It's nice." Sasuke blushed and figured, "What the heck. I already admitted one thing, might as well admit another. Sakura, would you like to catch a movie sometime?" Sakura's eyes widened as she asked shyly, "You mean…. You mean like a date?" Sasuke nodded his head and Sakura smiled brightly. "Yeah, I think that would be nice." She replied without the fan girl screech that the others were half expecting.

Seeing that everyone on his team had either had a 180 attitude adjustment or admitted something very personal, Kakashi decided that he should bond with his students with a similar story. "Do you guys want to hear about my Genin days?" he asked. "Nah," all three replied in synch. Glancing at each other in surprise they whispered loudly amongst themselves, "You didn't…. you did! Oh my gosh I knew I wasn't crazy!" Kakashi interrupted with a cough and asked, "Is there something I'm missing?" Sakura turned to their sensei. "Well when you showed up four hours late, gave us no information about yourself, and gave us the ominous warning… well I kinda thought you were a creeper and looked up your file. It seems the other guys did too…" she trailed off and smiled sheepishly, as did Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi went into the fetal position with a cloud over his head mumbling about ,"no respect anymore, My students have such a lack of confidence in me." He quickly stood back up and accused, "Wait a minute, Genin don't have access to those kinds of files." The three looked at him with arched eyebrows and each replied in turn. "I had heard some of the Chuunin talking about you and decided that if you were so famous the library was bound to have something on you. I got a basic description on your skills as well as stories about some of your most famous missions, like the one where you lost your teammate. That is the one where you gained your Sharingan that gave you your alias Sharingan no Kakashi." Sakura said. Sasuke was next and told his own tale, "Last Uchiha, remember? I just asked one of the council members and they gave me a file on you. I got what she did, plus a bingo book with your latest entry." Kakashi's eyes went wide. This kid had access to his Bingo Book records as a Genin? Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and finally told his part, "I… well I'm kinda close with the Hokage, and I may have threatened to tell Kurenai-sensei, Anko-san and the rest of the Kunoichi in the village that he read Icha Icha." Kakashi went pale as he thought of the only two people that he would not read his favorite books in front of. "He gave me literally everything he had on you. I know how many missions you've been on, what rank each one was, everything about your ANBU career, what you like to do, your favorite hangout spots, names of all of your known acquaintances, stuff like that. Heck I even know the exact length of the scar on your eye and how long your hair is to the millimeter. In his haste, the old man also grabbed the files on half of the Jonin in the village. Even without the Kyuubi, I am still the village's biggest security risk." Kakashi couldn't even gasp at this. All he was able to do was sweat drop at his leader's actions. Seriously, Naruto was able to make some weird crap happen sometimes. Sasuke and Sakura were in a similar state and all four Shinobi shared a glace before Kakashi said, "The last five minutes never happened." "Right" Everyone agreed.

_One Week Later_

The newly dubbed Konoha Twelve were standing in front of the Hokage's desk. Well eleven of them were, as Rock Lee was still in the hospital. Each one was waiting with bated breath. Some were anxious to know if they had been promoted, while others were silently cheering their teammates. Well except for Shikamaru who was just wishing this would hurry up and end so he could go back to watching clouds. The Hokage walked in from a door in the back of the office that presumably led to a meeting room. This was confirmed when all the Jonin instructors and the judges from the Chuunin Exam walked out as well.

The Hokage walked slowly before reaching his desk and sitting in the plush chair behind it. Glancing briefly at each of the Genin, he took a puff from his pipe and began to speak. "As Genin, you are the lowest ranking Shinobi in our military. With the promotion to Chuunin, a Shinobi is both more recognized, but also has more benefits. These include access to higher ranked missions, some classified information, and you may even be recruited into ANBU," as he said this he noticed one of his ANBU guards disappear from the corner of the room, not that anyone else had known they were there in the first place. Shaking his head and making a note to question him later, Sarutobi continued. "With these privileges, also come more responsibilities. You will be expected to be an example to the Genin; all Chuunin must spend a certain amount of time teaching at the academy. There are other things, but we won't go into that now. For now I will get to the reason you all are here and announce the promotions. Due to the extenuating circumstances of the invasion, even those of you who did not make it to the finals may be promoted."

With that excited whispers broke out among the Genin before a stern gaze from their leader quieted them. He motioned one of the judges and the judge placed three Chuunin vests on Sarutobi's desk. "The first promotion goes to Rock Lee. While he is currently in the hospital, his actions during the semi-finals were exemplary and well deserving of this promotion. The second promotion goes to Neji Hyuuga for his actions during the invasion, protecting the academy students and even defeating a squad of enemy Chuunin with the help of one Umino Iruka. Lastly, the third Chuunin vest goes to Uchiha Sasuke for exceeding expectations during the attack. He quickly arrived at the hospital with his teammate Haruno Sakura and aided in the defense of this key point of the battle." Sarutobi handed out the vests as he announced the promotions, giving Lee's to Gai. Everyone looked surprised that Naruto had not received one. Sasuke looked at his vest before handing it back to the Hokage. "I cannot accept this. Naruto deserves is much more than I do. He did more during the attack, is stronger than me, and an all around better person." Nodding his agreement, Shikamaru gave his back too. Gai said, well more like screamed, "YOSH, I know my Youthful Lee would do the same. I cannot accept this for him Hokage-sama!" and he handed back the third vest. Sitting silently for a moment, the Hokage asked, "Are you sure that is how you feel?" All three nodded which caused a grin to break out on the elderly man's face. "Well then I am glad that the current generation is so loyal to each other. But do not worry young Sasuke for Naruto will be promoted," Sarutobi said as he pulled out a Jonin vest and handed it to Naruto. Said blond smiled with tears in his eyes as he watched his comrades stand up for him and the tears fell freely when he received the vest. The Hokage smiled at each one of his ninja and said, "Go, celebrate tonight, for tomorrow your lives as Shinobi truly begin." Noting the dismissal everyone except for the leader himself left the room; all chattering excitedly about the four promotions, and most resolving to train harder. Not thirty seconds later the ANBU returned to his office. Before he could say anything there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he said and his door opened. Walking into his room were the leaders of all eleven ANBU divisions, even the ever elusive Black Ops. "Is there something you want?" Hiruzen asked. "Uzumaki Naruto," all of them said in unison. Sarutobi sweat dropped and sighed before muttering, "That boy will be the death of me."

At a BBQ on the other side of town Naruto sneezed. "Bless you," said Ino before resuming her conversation with Sakura, Ten Ten and Hinata. Shikamaru was talking with Sasuke and Neji was sitting next to Shino, both silent and stoic. Naruto smiled and continued his eating contest with Choji and Kiba.

Hey Guys, thanks for reading again. Although I have to admit I am a bit disappointed. Three hundred and three people read my story and only one bothered to review. Come on guys, I need a little feed back here. This is my first fic and I need to know if I am doing a good job. I do thank those of you who favorite and followed my story though. Unfortunately, my first review ever came from a guest, so no one will know who he or she is. Still thank you for reviewing.


End file.
